


Excellence

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And being the best was all she had, her introductory card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellence

Written for the [Criminal Minds Prompt Meme at LJ](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/). [Round Two: Seven Deadly Sins](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/1214.html?thread=82878#t82878).

Prompt: Garcia, Pride, She is good at what she does

 *

People knew her. Well, they didn’t really know her but people knew who she was. Hackers have some sort of simple hierarchy and Garcia was the best of the best, it was only logical for any other hacker to know her. She had all the magic, she could do anything - hell, she still can.

And then one day, she made a mistake. She was angry at life, at herself. She was the best, yes, and she was so pissed off that she let herself fail. She risked too much and fell. For once, Garcia forgot how much she loves all she can do in the cyberworld, she forgot how to be the Queen of that world and all she wanted was to make the pain go away.

It’s not an easy life, and being a hacker - a good one - brings responsibility along. She knew it. She knows. She ignored it someplace along the way.

So she made a mistake. She got caught. And being the best was all she had, her introductory card.

Men in suit came and talked to her, promised her a job. It was better than jail and she readily accepted. What else could she do? And life changed for her. She could do anything she wanted in the FBI. Well, almost anything. But she set her eyes in helping. Sometimes she still wonders why she got herself into the BAU considering all the horror she has to see everyday.

Deep down, she knows why. Because it’s worth it. To save a life, to stop all those monsters; it’s worth it.

And she’s the best, she gets the job done. Yes, she’s no profiler, she basically doesn’t leave her babies (the humming sound of her computers, calming and familiar). And yet, she catches UnSubs just like any other agent. If not more. Her skills are her pride and her joy, she uses them for good.

People stare at her when she walks around the office; people know who she is now too, not for the same reasons but they know her. Because she is the best, she’s the Queen of All Knowledge, she’s the one who get things done and fuck whoever doesn’t accept it. After all, she won’t ever stop being the best.

  
 _“The secret of joy in work is contained in one word: excellence. To know how to do something well is to enjoy it.” —Pearl Buck._


End file.
